


Where the ocean meets the sky

by Khaylis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Imagery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylis/pseuds/Khaylis
Summary: I know that seeing a 'Story' that is just a couple hundred words makes you think "wtf" lol. But this was just a brainworm that burrowed into my head while I was working on my other story and I felt the urge to write it down, so why not share it?





	Where the ocean meets the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of imagery that took on a life of its own and demanded to be expanded upon. Hope it evokes something.

“You’re like the sky Liam. You are so pure and warm, yet the threat of a raging storm is always imminent. Each day, I can’t wait to see you because your light dispels my darkness. You’re always so open and your kindness is boundless. But sometimes your thunder scares me. When you’re sad and cloudy, my world goes dark and I struggle to find my way. I always reach out for you, striving to be more than I am, but I know that my fingers will never touch you like I long to.”

  
“You’re like the ocean Theo. You can be cold and merciless, a force of nature that pays no heed to anyone’s wishes. But there are hidden depths to you – mysteries just waiting to be discovered. There is a life to you unlike any other and a power that draws me in. You’re exciting and dangerous; the deeper I go, the more alive I feel, even as the pressure all around threatens to crush me. You can be dark and stormy, brooding in your sorrow; but you can be light and playful too, though your witty waves are often misunderstood.”

  
“You are the sky and I am the ocean. No matter how much we may want to be together, the distance between us is too great. We are too different and it can never be.”

  
“You’re wrong. Just stand on the shore and look to the horizon and you will see… We are destined to be together. It is inevitable.”

  
Where the ocean meets the sky…

 


End file.
